Vengeance For The Dead
by MissMagick
Summary: last chapter up!! please r/r!!!!
1. Default Chapter Title

Well hi this is my third fanfic I'm not sure how long this one is going to be so bear 

Well hi this is my third fanfic I'm not sure how long this one is going to be so bear

With me. As I said before if you have any comment or suggestions please feel free to 

e-mail me at [mailto:kittenchan26@yahoo.com][1]I would also like to thank my friend Chris for helping me come up with the idea for this fic. Please review this story as I said I am only knew to this and I need your suggestions to let me know how to be better. Many thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ and I'm not making any money from this!

Vengeance For The Dead

By: Missmagick

Chapter 1

"What the hell is going on here? " she thought. 

She took in her surroundings. All she could make out was light, so bright it hurt her eyes.

She wasn't sure how she got here, The last thing she could remember was working on oneof her inventions, the next thing she knew, she was here, but where was here?

Slowly her eyes adjusted to the light, she could make out a familiar figure a short distance

from her. Just then slowly sat up and groaned "oh my head" "where am I?"

"Chi Chi is that you?" she questioned the figure

"Bulma?" the figure asked.

"yeah it's me" replied Bulma.

"where are we?" Chi Chi asked.

Before Bulma could reply they heard footsteps coming their way, but before they could

See anyone, the light suddenly got brighter and a shrill noise sounded painfully in their 

Ear.

Everything went black and unconsciousness took them.

Bulma awoke finding herself in her lab, with a splitting headache "ugh what a bizarre dream 

She groaned and went off to find some Aspirin.

On the way to the bathroom, she could hear Trunks crying from the nursery, she glanced at her 

Watch "damn" she muttered, Trunks was due for his breakfast half an hour ago.

"Son of a bitch" she growled to herself "that bastard was supposed to feed him this morning"

She went off in search of Vegita so she could kill him, she could hear him in the gravity chamber

She had built for him. Bulma marched down to the chamber and pounded on the door, when she

Failed to get a response, she did the next best thing 'shut off the power'.

Bulma held her breath and did a small countdown Three, Two, One... "what the hell is going on"

Vegita screamed. Bulma chuckled to herself "so predictable" but a least I got his attention.

Chi Chi awoke to find goku sitting at the table waiting for his breakfast and Gohan had already 

Gone to school.

"what's wrong with me" she thought "I've never slept this late before "and what's that pounding in my 

head" she muttered to herself.

"Morning honey" Goku stated warmly.

"morning" she sighed "I suppose you want your food"

"well now that you mention it" he grinned sheepishly at her.

"oh well" she thought "it could be worse I could be married to Vegita" she shuddered at the thought.

The last thought she had as she went to fix his breakfast was "what a weird dream!"

To be continued!

Well what did you think? the next chapter will be out soon. please please review

   [1]: mailto:kittenchan26@yahoo.com



	2. Default Chapter Title

:I DO NOT OWN DBZ I AM MAKING NO MONEY FROM THIS

:I DO NOT OWN DBZ I AM MAKING NO MONEY FROM THIS

Vengeance For The Dead

DISCLAIMERBy: Missmagick

Chapter: 2 

A loud crash sounded outside waking everyone at Capsule corp. Vegita immediately flew out of bed and into his fight stance, Bulma giggled at him "I think the noise came from downstairs dummy, Vegita glared at her and flew out the window to investigate.

A little while later he returned "it's just the brat from the future". He muttered irritably. She sighed got dressed went downstairs to see her 'son'

Bulma found him in the kitchen with her mother, eating some leftovers from dinner, "definitely Vegita's son" she thought with amusement. Trunks looked up from his meal as she entered the room "Mother" he said his voice filled with affection. 

Bulma smiled at him warmly "it's wonderful to see you again" she said

"but what brings you here? Nothing's wrong I hope!" she questioned slightly alarmed, the last time he had shown up the world had almost come to an end.

"No not really" He lied "I just have some things I need to discuss with father and Goku.

Bulma frowned she could tell he was lying, but decided not to press the matter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day passed uneventfully for bulma, Trunks and Vegita had left for Goku's house a few hours ago.

Bulma was curious to know what was going on with that in mind she picked up the telephone, "hello" Chi Chi answered, "hi Chi Chi it's Bulma".

"Oh hi what's up"

"oh nothing much, actually I was a little curious. You see m-Trunks arrived and he wouldn't tell me why he was here so".

"So you thought I would know" Chi Chi finished for her.

"Well, yeah" admitted Bulma.

"well I'd love to help you, but they wouldn't tell me either. Vegeta and 

M_Trunks just arrived two hours ago, grabbed Goku and took off again".

Bulma frowned "oh well thanks anyway Chi Chi, if you do find out anything let me know okay" she said 

"okay, you let me know as well!"

"sure thing Chi Chi" she sighed as she hung up.

"Wow something really strange is going on here!" she thought.

Unaware that at that very moment she was being watched by a dark figure.

"Soon father soon we shall have our revenge!!" it hissed

TO BE CONTINUED. . . . . . . . 

I KNOW I KNOW, THAT WAS ABSOLUTE CRAP RIGHT! BUT IN MY DEFENCE I HADA REALLY BAD TOOTHACHE AND I WASN'T THINKING CLEARLY .

BUT ANYWAY REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW HOW TO MAKE IT BETTER AND NO KEROSENE AND A MATCH IS NOT AN ACCEPTABLE SUGGESTION!


	3. vengeance For The Dead ch3

Hi well here is chapter three I know It probably sucks but I'm tryi

Hi well here is chapter three I know It probably sucks but I'm trying.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ nor am I making money from this

Vengeance For The Dead: Chapter 3

By: Missmagick

Later that week, Bulma and M-Trunks were in her lab effecting repairs to his time capsule. There was eerie silence between them, and every so often she would catch him staring at her with an odd look on his face.

"That's it, I want to know what's going on right this minute!" she demanded loudly.

Trunks looked nervous "I...I don't what you mean!" he stammered. He looked as if he were about to bolt. Bulma was suddenly concerned "are you feeling alright?" she asked.

"Uh yeah, I'm fine I just need some fresh air that's all". He replied weakly, backing out of the room quickly.

Bulma frowned and followed him outside, but he was already gone, she just shrugged and went back to her lab.

Trunks flew in a panic she had caught him staring at her again he had almost told her everything. But he knew there was too much at stake for that, he had been watching his mother carefully over the past week, looking for a sign, hoping she would give him some clue as to why.

See he had lived these past few days before, he had come back to the past so he could spend some time around his father and Goku, but one night a few days later, he had arrived back at Capsule Corp to find the place eerily quiet, Trunks was surprised because they were supposed to be having dinner here with the son family tonight.

Trunks had gone into the kitchen first and what he saw made his blood run cold,

There on the once tiles was the bloody, lifeless body of son Gohan, he had a hole straight through his chest from what looked like a ki blast.

Trunks ran through to the dining room in search of his mother and father. He arrived just in time to see his mother and Chi Chi take their own lives with what looked like ki blasters, he leapt at his mother but it was too late, she died instantly. His mind could barely comprehend what had happened.

In the dim light the devastated boy could just make out the bodies of his father and Goku, it was pretty apparent that they had been killed by his mother and Chi Chi.

"noooooooo nooooooooooo" the boy's kept screaming, he couldn't let this happen. So he did the only thing he could, he used the time capsule in an effort to go back and warn them, but that didn't work, for when he had warned them his mother and Chi Chi had taken their own lives before anyone could react.

So here he was right back where he started from, and it was all going to happen again soon. But this time something was different, there was a strange presence, he hadn't noticed it the last time, he had been too distraught over the death of his family, but this time he sensed it.

It must be responsible for this whole thing he reasoned. He had to find out, with this in mind he set off to find Vegita and Goku.Trunks was strong but he knew be foolish to take on whatever this thing was alone not without some more information anyway.

Well what did you think, please if you have any suggestions please e-mail I am going through severe writers block. Anyway please please review so I know whether or not to continue with this because I am not sure anyone's really interested, oh well hope you enjoyed it


	4. Vengeance For The Dead: last chapter

Well hi I've finally got the last part out I know it's probably not that great but I'd appreciate it if you could rea

Well hi I've finally got the last part out I know it's probably not that great but I'd appreciate it if you could read and review all suggestions would help thanks! Oh and by the way if you have any comments feel free to e-mail me at [mailto:kittenchan26@yahoo.com][1]

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ nor am I making money from this

Vengeance For The Dead: final chapter

BY: Kitty_Meow

Trunks reached the son's house in a matter of minutes, he could sense Vegita there, even better Trunks thought to himself. Sounds of sparring could be heard coming from the rear of the house, the battle halted as Trunks approached, then continued once they realized who it was, he landed in front of the two warriors and they stopped fighting, "I think I've found what caused it" he stated calmly.

Goku and Vegita looked at one another knowing full well what the boy was referring to, for he had warned them the first night he arrived. "well what are we standing around here for, lets go". Barked Vegita.

With that they flew off in the direction of the ki Trunks had sensed earlier. They finally came to a small ship, Vegita approached it cautiously "that's far enough little prince" a strange looking creature stated. It had pale blue skin with orange waist length hair and lavender coloured eyes.

"Solkalian" hissed Vegita,"mmm, so glad you at least recognise my species.

Vegita raised his hand to blast him to hell when Bulma stepped into view holding a ki blaster in her hands she had it trained on Vegita "uh uh uh little prince, here's someone else you might recognise he gloated gesturing towards Bulma .

Vegita froze, for the first time in his life he wasn't sure what to do. Unbeknownst to them Chichi had slipped in behind them her hands also sprouting a ki blaster, "hahahaha oh this better than I expected" laughed the alien "don't you recognise me Vegita?" Vegita looked at him again, there was something familiar about him, "should I". Vegita snarled, "should I indeed" muttered the alien darkly " yes you should for it was you who destroyed my world and killed my father Emperor Kramolt.

"huh so you're Antiphus , I thought I got you on Solkalia, but I can rectify that now", Vegita roared as he started to power up, "I wouldn't do that if I were you little prince, you see one word from me and your little woman can either kill you or herself it's up to you". He drawled smugly.

"if you just want to get at me why did you take Kakarot's mate as well?" Vegita questioned.

"hahaha anything to make a Saiyan suffer" Antiphus gloated. " you see I wanted you all together so I could destroy every last Saiyan left in the universe, you've spoiled my plans a little, I was going to kill you all tonight but no matter now is just as good a time as any, and after I finish you I'll go and finish off the brats you left at home".

"What, you never said anything about killing children". They all looked to where the voice had come from and they saw what appeared to be a creature of the same species as Antiphus, "if you do that you'll be just as bad they were", it continued.

"How dare you defend this Saiyan filth Crassus" spat Antiphus.

"I'm not defending them but to kill children is wrong, you're insane and I'm not going to let you do this". With that he pointed a small object that resembled a torch, first at Bulma then at ChiChi,a white light shot out of it, the minute it hit them they dropped the weapons they were holding and stared around in confusion.

" Nooooooo , traitor." Screamed Antiphus and tried to launch himself at Crassus, before he could Vegita quickly appeared in front of him, smirking Vegita reached out and grabbed him by the throat "you were going to kill me, Kakarotand our families, what do you think I should do with you", he snarled ferally at the frightened Antiphus

"Kill me, because if you don't I will do everything in my power to destroy you and yours". The alien gasped out.

"Whatever you say," Vegita replied with a cruel smirk. And a sickening crack was heard as he snapped Antiphus's neck and then hurled a huge ki blast at him blasting his body to oblivion.

Vegita just stared at the crater that used to be Antiphus, as he regained his senses he slowly became aware of warm arms around him, he looked down to find Bulma snuggled into his chest.

"Everything is alright now woman" he soothed as he embraced her. Goku ran to ChiChi and held her "what's going on here?" she asked warily

"Antiphus was controlling you and the other female to get you to kill your families and yourselves so he could have his revenge" Crassus said quietly.

"So why did you help us?" asked Trunks .

"Because my family was killed at the hands of the Saiyans and I would wish that upon no-one not even a Saiyan" he replied sadly.

"Well what will you do now?" asked Bulma

"Well, keep exploring I guess and looking for more of my kind". He said

"Do you need anything?" she asked feeling more than a little sorry for him

He sighed, "No, no I don't need anything I'm just sorry for everything we put you through" he said sadly hoping no one would notice his tears

"Well I must be going now if that's alright with you?" he asked looking towards Vegita, more than a little afraid of the Saiyan prince.

"Yes, yes fine go you did save my mate so it would be a little rude of me to kill you I suppose"

Afterwards Trunks sighed with relief as he watched the little ship take off "it's finally over" he thanked Kame.

Just then the peace was shattered by Bulma's shrill voice "Vegita" she screeched "did you feed little Trunks his lunch?"

"Oh shit" thought Vegita 'I should have grabbed one of those mind control devices from Crassus when I had the chance". "Oh well, I'd only miss her if she wasn't here to nag me". He sighed picking up his mate and heading for home............

The End

Well there you have I hope it didn't suck too badly anyway please review and let me know what you thought it would mean a lot to me thanks!!!!!

   [1]: mailto:kittenchan26@yahoo.com



End file.
